


The Prince of Monsters

by TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where once the Monsters could have faced imprisonment for their part in the war, they still are able to see the stars at night and see the sky. But all is not well as their freedom has been taken for so long, that many wonder what it's like to be seen as their own person. </p><p>Which is worse, not being able to see the things Humanity takes for granted or not being able to be called a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This story has very dark themes, as it deals with slavery and what it means to be sentient. I hope I'll be able to do this story justice.

  _*Long ago, two race ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

_*One day, war broke out between the two races._

_*After a long battle, the HUMANS were victorious._

_*They conspired to lock the MONSTERS away, deep, deep underground._

_*But a VOICE cried out from among them: “Why should we throw them away? Why not rule over them, like they would have done to us?”_

_*And so, MONSTERS ruled no more and HUMANS ruled over all._

 ***

Asriel trembled under the bright lights, the rattle of the chains suppressing his magic sending a deep ache right into his very soul. He knew his fur was matted and disgusting. Clumps of something he never wanted to know the identity of made his fur stick in strange and uncomfortable positions. He knew he looked terrible. He felt disgusting.  

He shivered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. They did nothing to clear his vision. The room swam, hazy shapes of color blending together in a blur. It was the drugs in his system, the thing that kept him from using his strength to break the chains. 

He felt ill, like he was about to loose what little was in his stomach to the way the room was swimming dizzily back and forth. He swayed, slumping as the vertigo took his strength. The only thing that kept him from falling completely over was the chains themselves. The pain of his shoulder being nearly pulled out of it’s socket brought a vague sense of clarity to him. 

Words drifted in and out of his ears. 

“And in this corner…”

“…Fine specimen, newly trained for those who enjoy a restrained but willful beast…”

“The rounds start at 55K, do I hear 60?”

The words pounded against Asriel’s skull, making it hard to concentrate on what was going on around him. He could barely make out movement from the mass of blurred colors in front of him. White blurs were being raised and lowered so quickly that he began to feel the nausea rising up his throat. Eventually, the words and movements blurred together so much that Asriel simply zoned out. 

“AND SOLD TO THE ACKTER’S REPRESENTATIVE FOR 455K!”

Hands were jerking Asriel upright before his mind could fully process the words. A startled noise escaped him, resulting in an aching head from one of the handlers’ hearty slaps. He stumbled to his feet, vision swimming. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, a deep throbbing that sped up the panic that was busy stealing his breath. He had just been _sold_. Like… like he was no more than a _thing,_ like he was a dumb animal for someone to claim as apet. Oh. Oh, he was going to be _sick_. 

The nausea returned with greater force and Asriel had to swallow several times to keep it all in. _Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think_! He told himself, chest heaving from the effort of both breathing and keeping his lunch intact. 

The handlers shoved him down to the ground, dirt digging into his face. There was a sudden surge of suppressive pressure on his magic as a collar was snapped around his neck. Asriel choked, chest seizing as his soul was painfully made manifest, glowing white in suspended space. 

“No, no, no, put it back! Please - put it back! Please-” Asriel didn’t even know he had begun to talk before his face was pressed further into the dirt, nearly crushing his snout. He cut himself off, a ragged gasp in his throat as he warily watched the human veterinarian examine it. 

His soul was as spotless as the first time he had been examined, but the revulsion at having his _soul_ being drawn out was far worse than the first time. It made him burn, filling him with something that Asriel didn’t fully understand. But he was helpless against the humans, and Asriel knew it. 

It felt like an eternity of agony as he was forced to wait for the veterinarian to finish his inspection. The fire in his belly grew hotter, the indescribable fanning the flames. If he had his magic, if it wasn’t tamped down so much that he could barely _breathe_ , he would have killed every single human that had dared allow this atrocity to happen. 

Something in Asriel’s eyes must have clued the humans in on his internal feelings as his soul was released and his face ground farther into the dirt, a human boot pressing down on his once spotless white fur. Asriel bit his lip bloody as a snarl rose up in his throat. When he got free, _none_ of these humans would survive his wrath. 

One of his human handlers dragged him up by the chain connecting to his new collar. He choked, paws weakly scrabbling at the way the collar constricted his magic. Asriel glared up at the human, teeth bared. The handler raised a hand to strike the expression off his face but was held back by the other handler. 

“Don’t. The beast is Acker property now.” The man cautioned the other. 

Asriel’s handler grimaced. “Good point. They should be here to get if off our hands soon, right?”

“They better.” 

Asriel froze at the reminder that he was someone’s possession now, his fur bristling at the thought. 

Suddenly, the two handlers changed from grumbling employees to model workers. Pleasant - almost charming - grins stretched out their faces, making their eyes squint slightly. It was very jarring and the disequilibrium made Asriel’s head swim.

“Ah, Mr. Orick, I trust that you have enjoyed the refreshments provided?” The handler that held Asriel’s chain said as the other extended their hand to the man in fine clothing. 

Mr. Orick nodded, his black hair neatly slicked back with some sort of human method. Asriel stared up at the human and wondered if humans still had some form of magic left running in their veins. 

“It was indeed… adequate.” The man’s tone said it was the complete opposite. “The Lord and Lady extend their thanks as well. I will be taking the beast to their estate shortly. The Young Master wishes to play with his new pet as soon as possible you see.” 

Pet. To these humans he was a pet, a _play thing_. 

The two handlers were fumbling, obviously having expected to have a little more time. Time to do what, Asriel didn’t really know. “Ah! Y-yes!” One handler said.

“We’ll prepare it for you!” the other sputtered. 

The human known as Mr. Osrick raised an eyebrow. “If you would remove the chains but leave the collar, the Young Master prefers to let his pets run when he plays with them.”

If it was at all possible, the two handlers turned even paler. “Y-Yes! Of course!” 

The handler holding the chain connected to his collar scrambled to unlock the bindings around Asriel’s frame. Asriel’s magic surged up from being nearly suppressed to instability. In that moment, the young monster knew that if it had been suppressed to that extent any longer, he would have turned to dust. He had just enough time to internalize that fact before the backlash of his magic hitting the suppressant in the collar knocked him unconscious. 

***

Asriel came to in the back of a truck, wind whistling through his fur. His green eyes catalogued the fact that the collar fit snugly against his throat and that he was once again stuck inside a cage. His eyes trailed upwards and found that to his astonishment, a thousand stars were hanging up in the sky. What he had taken as normal light was in fact, the moon. 

His eyes grew wide. Despite everything, his breath still became lost in the sight of nature’s beauty. A bright star caught his eye and he wished with all his heart that the “Young Master” he had been hearing about was a nice master. 

In some ways, he would be right. In others… in others he would be terribly, horribly wrong. For there were two Young Masters, alike in looks but entirely opposite in temperament. And Asriel would belong to both before his life was through. 

But Asriel had no way of knowing this and so a tender shoot of hope began to sprout inside the young child’s heart. He would just have to make the best of his situation. 

There was a mansion just ahead and Asriel was filled with DETERMINATION.

 


End file.
